The Breaking of Dawn
by thetwilightlove
Summary: First year they says its the hardest yet. Bella and Edward find out the hard way . Bella thinks it a great idea to go on a road trip but they don't know what is ahead of them all vampires no baby sorry first story be nice please POV Bella
1. The road that leads

Wind blows in my face as I rise from my non sleeping slumber I whisper to my handsome husband "Edward waky waky eggs and bacy "

"Sweetheart you do know we don't eat eggs or bacon "the velvety voice whisper back.

"Oh I know beginning a vampire has its moment when I could die for a little bitty piece of deliciousness called food but I want to go on a road trip just you and me we could visit the volturi I know that Aro want to meet us now that am a vampire "

"Darling if you are happy I am so go pack OK" as I load the bags in the car I feel my Edward wrap his arms around me and whisper " are you ready "

"ready as I ever be" I reply


	2. The Meeting

The Breaking of Dawn

The sun is blazing upon us I glance at my hand and notice the sparkle off of my hand. I stare at my husband and whisper sweetly "Am so excited but I wonder what Aro will think about my power " Driving down the road I can see the beautiful castle home Edward and I will stay for 2 weeks. I see the angry glare from Jane one of the strongest vampire in the guard because she can glare at you and make you fell to your knees in pain As we walk up to the door I say "Well hello dearest Jane "her only reply was a glare . " don't understand why she still tries " I said to Edward "Who does love " We fast speed to the hall where Aro Ooh when I heard that you would join us for a while a was overwhelmed with joy and I see that you kept your end of the deal but I did forget to mention that there a price to every deal " With the word that Aro spoken I was scare on what that price would be.


	3. The end is here

My face goes pale to the lightest shade of white even though I am already pale as it .I fear the next word that Aro speaks ,is my family in danger or is the pack going to get hurt because of what happened during the change of human to vampire . I fear that if Aro were to find the knowengle of my power that Aro will try and bargain . I glance at my husband for a millisecond and can tell that he is thinking the same thing ,that this might be the end . I think over the decisions we can make one run for our lives ,two do what he says or three the option I want to avoid. The laughter of a wicked monster breaks the silence that last for what was only three second but felt like the end of my life . " Just kidding we both know the price is the power you withhold Bella, I heard such wonderful things about you after your change and that you can shield a physical object and any mental attacks . Is that true " I giggle in laughter that he only knows that ." Well of course Aro try anything it will just bounce back , But can Edward and I unpack to our room before we get into anything that involves power."

" Ok but first I want to shake hands with my dear friend Edward the mind reader , I want to see what you two been up to " Aro said in snake like voice .  
I act fast and block all about my power that Aro would find in the slightest interresting . I watch as Aro touched Edward hand and view all of our memories . " Ahh what great memories you two share " I watch as Aro walks down to where Edward and I . The ice cold red eyes stare into mine , and I know that I Am riding something . " But" Aro glare at me and continued" Bella I lied when I said the price was your power . You can join the guard because you are one of the most powerful vampire in the world and we know that you can absorb powers just by one touch of the face . Lets just say a little birdie told me . Or you will join the guard and everyone you meet that you meet will died . The decision is all your dear Bella " I knew that Aro would not bluff on a serious matter, and that my decision will save my love ones lives . I held my head high and spoke the words that will shock everyone that ever loved " I will join your guard and kept the deal as long as you kept your end "


End file.
